


Immaculate

by axross



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, its like really lowkey tho it's k, stepbrothers they are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axross/pseuds/axross
Summary: Hoseok transfers to an all-boys school and is immediately enamored by the student council president. The perfect student and the wealthy son of the school’s chairman, Yoo Kihyun attracts attention anywhere he goes.But Hoseok knows a secret that nobody else does.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have plans, but i don't know at what extent will i carry them out until :^))

It’s only his first day here, but Hoseok already turns heads. He trudges through the hall, feeling like a zoo animal under the scrutiny of both the zookeepers and the visitors. Hoseok isn’t unused to such attention; he’s brawny and muscular, and he’s definitely a level above most others when it comes to appearances. Regardless, it’s rather annoying and somewhat embarrassing, especially when Hoseok visibly does not have any friends.

He turns a corner and heads towards what seems like the office building: tall, opulent, and central. But immediately, he’s confronted by a boy, seemingly younger and most definitely shorter than Hoseok, his uniform tucked in and buttoned up tidily and his eyes firm and authoritative. Despite his height, the boy means business, and Hoseok backs up two steps warily. 

“Are you the new student?” The words flow out of the boy’s mouth naturally, smoothly. 

Hoseok quirks his lips and tucks his hands in his pockets. “Yes, how did you know?” 

The boy nods, stern gaze still adorning his sculpted features. “I’m the student council president. I was informed of your arrival.”

Hoseok scoffs at himself. Of course he’s the student council president; Hoseok should’ve been surprised if he weren’t. He removes his hands from his pockets and dips his head in respect. “Well, I’m on my way to the office to receive my schedule. What’s your name?” 

“Kihyun. Yoo Kihyun.”

Hoseok doesn’t get a smile or a twitch in the boy’s face. Kihyun remains stoic and Hoseok can feel his eyes on him as he heads towards the large set of double doors in front of him. 

An odd guy, Hoseok thinks to himself. He convinces himself that there’s definitely something different with Kihyun, and he inwardly promises to stay away. 

\--

Kihyun never leaves Hoseok’s head for the rest of the day. He isn’t sure if it’s because that was essentially the only real conversation Hoseok has had all day with another student, or the boy’s tousled brown hair and cute features were exactly Hoseok’s type. As much as Hoseok had wished to forget about him, the thought of Kihyun just does not dissipate from his mind, and Hoseok really cannot explain to himself why. 

Regardless, nothing prepares Hoseok for what happens at his house that night. 

-

“I’m home!” Hoseok calls once he steps inside. He can hear the clanging of pots and pans in the kitchen and smiles fondly as he removes his shoes. 

“Hey, Hoseok!” His mother peeks into the hallway with an apron on and a radiant smile on her face. “How was your first day?”

Hoseok sets the bag of groceries he had bought onto the kitchen counter. “It was alright, actually. I’m not so accustomed to private school etiquette, but I met a few cool guys.” And a very unique one, he thinks as Kihyun and his neat visage pops into Hoseok’s head. 

“That’s good,” his mother chirps rather cheerfully. “By the way, Hoseok, your stepfather won’t be back from his business trip for another week or so, so it’ll just be us three here for now.”

Hoseok cocks his head. Three? He was never informed of any other occupant. “Who’s the third?”

“Oh, didn’t I tell you? Your step-brother is moving in with us today. He’s a sophomore, but he attends the same school as you. You may have met him-”

She’s interrupted by a three solid knocks on the door. “Oh, that must be him! Could you please open the door, Hoseokkie?”

Hoseok gets up from the stool and walks to the door. He doesn’t know exactly how to feel about a new step-brother, but having one could be cool, he guesses. 

Except all that is thrown aside once Hoseok opens the door, revealing a drenched student with wet brown hair and soaked uniform dripping with rainwater. 

And it’s none other than Yoo Kihyun. 

“What the fuck?” is really the first thing Hoseok is able to get out of his mouth, and he isn’t sure if it’s because of the fact that the orderly and prepared Kihyun somehow forgot to bring an umbrella that morning, or he’s shocked at the prospect of Yoo Kihyun, student council president as a sophomore, being his own kid brother.

Hoseok’s gaze flicks up to Kihyun’s rain-drenched face, and he’s surprised to see surprise written all over those pretty features. Only because, Hoseok thinks, a non-stoic expression does not seem like a Kihyun expression. 

The shock is kind of cute, though.

“Kihyunnie?” Hoseok’s mother screeches from the kitchen. She comes into the hallway and gasps. “Oh m-you must take a shower first before anything! I’ll serve you boys dinner afterwards.” 

Kihyun nods after bowing to his new step-mother. He glances back at Hoseok, who’s already taking his silent leave towards his room. 

“Hoseok, find him a towel and get him settled in, will you? You two will have to share a room, hope that’s alright!” 

Hoseok stops dead in his tracks and groans. He had planned to make a clean getaway, away from his intimidating sophomore brother whom he totally does not plan to get along with. 

But his mother is peppy, has always been peppy, and Hoseok should’ve expected this. 

He looks back to Kihyun’s frowning face, and it looks so helpless and so clueless, and Hoseok has always been a sucker for cute goody-two-shoes, and Hoseok decides that he could have some fun with this boy.

He leads the way towards their bathroom. 

\--

Hoseok comes to learn that Kihyun is, in all honesty, rather shy and quiet. He also comes to learn that Kihyun’s best friend is just the opposite. 

“Dude, I can’t believe Kihyun has a step-brother now. And he’s hot,” Minhyuk says to no one in particular.

Kihyun is sitting on his bed with a large teddy bear that Hoseok’s mom had bought him entangled in his arms. In his mouth is a lollipop, and when Hoseok turns to look at his little brother (it’s still weird to call him that), Hoseok internally smiles at how cute it all is. 

Hoseok’s at his desk. His headphones are plugged in, but he still hears Minhyuk’s comments because he’s just that loud. It’s been almost an hour since Minhyuk came to hang out with Kihyun, and at this point Hoseok finds it most efficient to just let the boy ramble and completely tune him out. 

When Minhyuk sends Kihyun downstairs to pour them drinks, however, his tone becomes serious as he moves to settle near Hoseok’s desk. The older boy removes his headphones, sets them down, and looks up imploringly at Minhyuk. 

The sophomore is chewing on his bottom lip, but Hoseok observes that it’s more out of habit than nervousness. Perhaps it’s what he does when things get serious.

“I don’t usually say this kind of thing, but you should probably hear it. I know that I only recently got to know you, but, for god’s sake, you and Kihyun share a room, Hoseok.”

“Just say what you need to say, Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk sighs and taps his fingers on Hoseok’s desk at a steady pace. “Kihyun’s a sensitive guy. He’s fragile, easy to break, but hard to put back together.” Minhyuk stops there. He doesn’t seem to want to talk about it, and Hoseok gets the feeling he shouldn’t ask. That one line was enough for Hoseok to understand plenty.

Minhyuk continues, but on a different matter. 

“He’s engaged, Hoseok.”

The room is silent, but Hoseok’s jaw drops. “But-but he’s only s-”

“He’s sixteen, I know, but he’s the son of the school’s chairman. He’s wealthy as fuck, though I’m sure you’ve gathered that much by the penthouse you’re living in right now.”

Now that Minhyuk mentions it, it all makes sense. Kihyun is a member of the elite; it’s no surprise that he’s already been betrothed to another man, probably just as wealthy and just as powerful. 

But Hoseok still doesn’t know why Minhyuk tells him all this, doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do with the information. When he asks, Minhyuk smiles wryly.

“Just keep an eye out for him, will you? You’re his brother now, anyways. Oh, and you can tell him about our conversation. He won’t mind, because it’s you.”

Before Hoseok can ask what the fuck that’s supposed to mean, Kihyun comes back upstairs with their drinks. The conversation ends there, Hoseok’s mind still swimming with questions, with answers, with thoughts and with feelings.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok digs deeper into Kihyun's present, revealing secrets he wishes weren't true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i want kiho to just live happily ever after because they're so beautiful and perfect and i love them and follow me on tumblr @axross-kiho because all i do is rant and scream :^)

The next day, Hoseok confronts Kihyun about it.

“So why are you so grumpy all the time?”

Kihyun is curled up in his blankets on the bed located at the far corner of the room. He shuffles a bit, head poking out just slightly to meet Hoseok’s eyes. 

“I’m not.”

Hoseok chuckles softly. Of course, Kihyun refuses to admit it. Hoseok is still learning, through trial and error, how to break down Kihyun’s walls. He’s chipping away, slowly but surely, and Hoseok has made a vow to get the boy to open up to him by the end of the school year. 

“You are, Kihyun. Might I take a guess?” Hoseok watches the bundle of blankets carefully, but Kihyun doesn’t move. “Might it be because…”

Hoseok realizes he’s gotten too far ahead of himself. He can’t just come out and bricklay all the information onto the unsuspecting boy. Besides, Hoseok has no idea how sensitive or how taboo this topic of the engagement is on a sixteen-year-old. 

Suddenly, Hoseok is struck with a deep sadness that he never thought he was capable of feeling, especially over a strange kid like Kihyun. Kihyun would never be able to experience normal life like any other high schooler. His status from birth ensured him a formulated life and future that maybe he didn’t actually want. Maybe his father expects so much from him, but all he wants to do is lead a normal teenage life. Maybe-

“I know you know that I’m engaged.”

Kihyun’s voice is muffled under the covers. Hoseok stops twisting in his swivel chair and stares at the bundle on the bed. Since it’s already out there, he might as well ask about it.

Hoseok moves to sit at the edge of the bed, slightly nudging Kihyun over under the blanket. “How do you feel about it?” 

Now Kihyun fully emerges, hair tousled in strange directions and face a pink shade from the heat. Hoseok has an urge to hold that face in his hands and kiss it plentifully. 

There’s no avoiding it now, it’s clear to Hoseok that he has a crush on Kihyun. 

“I have nothing to say to you,” Kihyun grumbles. He shifts so that he’s leaning against the wall with his legs propped up. He looks irresistible.

Before he can think twice, Hoseok leans forward and traps the younger boy with his two arms on either side of Kihyun’s legs. Kihyun doesn’t have time to register what’s happening when he suddenly feels lips against his own. 

Hoseok knows. He knows what he’s doing is wrong; they’re family, Kihyun is already engaged to somebody else, and this, this kiss, was absolutely non-consensual and sudden. But he also knows that Kihyun himself needs a distraction, needs a sort of comfort that Hoseok can easily provide. 

He’s proven correct when the boy under him slides his two hands behind Hoseok’s neck and continues locking their lips together, continues pressing hungry, desperate kisses to Hoseok hovering above him. They don’t stop for another minute or so. 

All Hoseok can think about is his lips, his lips, his beautiful lips, Kihyun. 

It’s sort of like an epiphany for Hoseok. 

Their lip lock felt so right, their position so perfect. It’s all good, Hoseok thinks to himself. I’m all good. 

He’s definitely in love with Kihyun. 

When Hoseok pulls back, he sees that Kihyun’s cheeks are tinged with heat, Kihyun’s eyes are closed. He’s breathing in quiet, erratic movements, and Hoseok leaves the boy to catch his breath as he heads downstairs. 

\--

Hoseok steps into the cool summer air. His mind doesn’t stop wandering back to what just transpired a few minutes ago. His lips, Kihyun’s lips, Kihyun’s hands on his neck, his tongue in Kihyun’s mouth.

He wonders if everything will change from then on.

He wonders if his idiotic actions just cost him the fragile relationship he had tried so hard to establish with Kihyun.

How can he be so stupid?

He’s just about ready to beat himself up, when he turns a corner and hears a hushed voice speaking in the alleyway. It’s not like Hoseok to eavesdrop, but the matter at hand seems rather relevant. He ducks behind the wall and turns his ear. 

“Yea, it’s the son of the chairman. They’re filthy rich.” A pause. “I know, I know. He’s pretty cute, too. But don’t worry, babe, I’ll buy you anything you want after the wedding. It’s just for show, anyways.”

The call ends soon after, and Hoseok continues walking to play off the fact that he was listening in. The dark alley prevented Hoseok from catching a glance of the stranger’s face, but the call was enough to tell Hoseok that this is Kihyun’s fiance. It’s an understatement to say that Hoseok was shaken to the core.

Easy to break, but hard to put back together. 

Minhyuk’s words echo in Hoseok’s mind.

Kihyun cannot hear about this. 

\--

Hoseok shouldn’t have had his hopes up, since his new status as the wealthy stepson of the school’s chairman also requires him to attend lavish parties and other events.

He wears his tailored suit, adding a sleek red tie to touch the attire up nicely. 

Kihyun’s suit is equally as opulent. Hoseok is left breathless at the sight of the younger boy in his tight party clothes. But at the same time, his stepfather’s handpicked suit seems to be flaunting Kihyun’s body, seems to be putting him on display. Hoseok isn’t sure why, but he’s infuriated. 

They arrive at the party together, and a few minutes in is plenty of time for Hoseok to realize that Kihyun, by choice, is not leaving Hoseok’s side. 

Not that Hoseok has a problem with it. 

He turns around to face the younger, who looks like a lost little duckling following another. Hoseok smiles fondly and tweaks Kihyun’s nose. “You’re so cute, Kihyunnie. Why don’t you go find your friends? I’m probably not the best company at these sorta things.” 

Hoseok can see the heat creep up into Kihyun’s cheeks already. “I don’t have any.”

Yet he’s immediately contradicted by a hand that snakes around his waist and clutches protectively at it. Both boys look up to find a tall, thin man standing there with a rather smug grin. 

“Hey baby,” the words slip out of the stranger’s heart lips smoothly. Both the nickname and the voice startles Hoseok, and he immediately recognizes this man as the fiance of Kihyun who definitely does not love him, except Hoseok can’t say that. He’ll settle for internally insulting the man whenever he gets a chance.

Hoseok watches as Kihyun turns into the other man’s hold and lean up towards him, at which frog-face chuckles and presses a quick but passionate kiss to Kihyun’s lips, the same lips that touched Hoseok’s just a few nights ago. Hoseok wants to turn away in disgust. To frog-face, it’s all just a game. It pains Hoseok to see Kihyun trapped in an unforgiving relationship. 

Hoseok decides that that’s his cue to leave, but he’s stopped by the same silky voice grabbing him back. “Who’s this?” 

Hoseok turns around, internally fuming upon seeing the complacent grin that spreads across the tall one’s face, a grin that is very obviously an act of superiority directed towards Hoseok. 

Kihyun turns too, gesturing at the empty space between them. “Hyungwon, this is my stepbrother Hoseok. Hoseok, Hyungwon.” Kihyun sounds bored, nonchalant. 

They shake hands, but it’s less out of courtesy than an absolute display of power to see who can crush who’s hand the quickest. Hoseok makes it subtle enough so that Kihyun doesn’t notice. 

Hyungwon grins and waves jovially as Hoseok walks away in an attempt to avoid witnessing Hyungwon nipping at the back of Kihyun’s neck playfully, albeit sexually, and to avoid hearing Kihyun’s giggles and his “Stop it, we’re in public!” directed towards his fiance. 

He wonders how Kihyun will cope when he finds out, IF he finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yO shit's about to go down innit


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party, from the perspective of a very pissed Shin Hoseok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooo i actually can't fiction

Hoseok wanders off to a far corner, where he stands and watches the party-goers go about their lavish lifestyles. He should’ve expected it, but affluence is definitely not for Hoseok. He’ll stick around though, for Kihyun if not for himself. 

He’s quietly chewing finger food when he feels a tap on his left shoulder. He turns to find Minhyuk, brilliantly dressed in a sparkly suit, and his initial shock is quickly replaced by understanding, because, well, there’s no surprise that Lee Minhyuk is also here at this party. 

Minhyuk is grinning wholeheartedly, smile stretching from ear to ear. “So you’ve met him?” Hoseok just looks at him pointedly. “And you hate him,” Minhyuk concludes.

Hoseok continues chewing, choosing not to respond to that. It’s Minhyuk, so Hoseok thinks it’s okay to be rather open about his feelings towards the whole Kihyun situation.  

“I don’t want to say I hate him without hardly even getting to know him…” Hoseok licks his lips nervously. “...but yes, I hate him quite a bit.” 

He ends it off strongly, enough to make Minhyuk burst into his hyena screech-like ear splitting cackle. Hoseok shushes him because that’s no sort of behavior for a prestiged son of a millionaire, damn it. 

He again notices Minhyuk’s fingers tapping against his thigh absentmindedly, and Hoseok knows that he’s in for some real talk .

“Something feels off about him, but I’m not sure what. Thank god I’m not the only one.”

Hoseok sighs in relief. So it should be fine to tell Minhyuk about the phone call…

“Hey, Minhyuk, actually I…”

Hoseok proceeds to tell Kihyun’s best friend about the call, about his feelings for Kihyun (as taboo as they are), about how he feels about everything. Minhyuk stands there with a glass of water in his hands, listening intently. 

“I’m sorry, you probably hate me now. I shouldn’t be loving my very own engaged brother.”

Right. Hoseok loves Kihyun now. He’s come to full terms with it and isn’t afraid to admit it anymore. Besides,  _ I love you Kihyun _ has always had a nice ring to it. 

Minhyuk is silent, and Hoseok is really afraid that he actually is genuinely mad at him. “It’s better than that dickhead, though.”

“I thought you two would be kind of cute,” Minhyuk finishes, and Hoseok is surprised that the other had even considered it before. “But I don’t know how you’ll pry him away from the cold bloody hands of his father, or from Hyungwon.”

“Hyungwon doesn’t  _ care _ about him, Minhyuk, he’ll hardly mind.”

“But Hyungwon sure as hell cares about his status. Also, he’s an overprotective dominant bitch, especially around his baby Ki.”

Hoseok turns, gaze landing at the spot where Kihyun is speaking to an older man in a luxurious suit, probably a friend of his father. Hyungwon’s arm is still around the younger’s waist, and he’s staring down at his fiance hungrily as the younger speaks passionately with a radiant smile. Hoseok notices how fake Kihyun’s expressions are. 

“He’s good at pretending, isn’t he?”

Minhyuk smiles softly and pats Hoseok on the shoulder. “I just need you to be there for him if anything worse happens.”

Hoseok watches the bubbly friend saunter off, in search of another person to tease. He turns back towards the concession table in front of him, finger landing on his chin as he ponders what to grab next. It’s not like he has anything to do here, so might as well eat as many delicacies as he can. 

He’s disturbed by a slight tug on his sleeve, and he turns his head around to see Kihyun, cheeks tinted really, really red and eyes looking as if they’re ready to shut off at any moment. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what’s up.

“Kihyunnie, are you drunk?”

Kihyun shakes his head and butts his forehead between the shoulderblades on Hoseok’s back. “Not really, only tipsy.”

“You’re sixteen, Kihyunnie.” 

Hoseok fully turns around now, jolting a little in shock when Kihyun just slumps and falls into Hoseok’s arms. He bumps against the table slightly and looks back to check if anything has fallen. 

“It was only a little, hyung. Just take me home.”

Hoseok sighs and pushes Kihyun off slightly so that he can wrap his arms around the boy’s waist, supporting him. Just a little his ass. He prays to the lord above he won’t be charged as an accomplice to underage drinking. 

\--

By the time they get home, Kihyun is snoring lightly in the backseat of the car. Hoseok opens the door and lifts the boy up, carrying him all the way into the house and up the stairs. 

He lays Kihyun on his side on the mattress lightly. He notices the redness and wetness of Kihyun’s lips and wipes it with his thumb.  _ Soft… _

Kihyun’s eyelids flutter open slightly. 

“Hoseok?”

Hoseok smiles down at his step-brother and pats the younger’s hair lightly. “I’m here.”

“I hate him.” 

Hoseok freezes, his hand stopping near Kihyun’s neck. Who’s him? Minhyuk? Hoseok?

Before Hoseok can ask for clarification, Kihyun speaks again. “I don’t want to get married to him. I like you.” 

The room is completely silent. Hoseok stares at Kihyun, noticing that the boy’s eyes are threatening to close again. 

“Talk to me later, Kihyunnie. You go to sleep now,” Hoseok whispers gently. He lightly strokes Kihyun’s cheeks before heading out the door. 

\--

_ I like you _ . Kihyun’s words rattle throughout Hoseok’s brain. He doesn’t get any sleep after that, just curls up on the sofa and thinks. 

Of course, he can like his brother, that’s totally normal. Hoseok’s heart immediately hopes for the best, but his brain tells him that it’s nothing more than mere appreciation for his presence. 

_  
_ _ But why would he phrase it that way _ _?_ What did Kihyun mean by hating his fiance?

Sure, Hoseok admits that the idea makes him giddy and he feels one step closer to Kihyun. But he and Hyungwon clearly just got into a fight. Yes, that must be it. A fight.

_ I’m disgusting _ . Hoseok thinks to himself.  _ This isn’t right at all. _

Hoseok waits agonizingly for morning to come, so that he can ask Kihyun questions and Kihyun can give him answers. 


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kihyun opens up wow!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this is just a shit ton of ki rantz and like it's not even good rantz goo d angst it's just cliche crap mixed in with shitty angst and goddamn im so bad at fanfiction lmfaoooo

Kihyun wakes the next morning to a strong scent of chrysanthemum and honey. The large window of his and Hoseok’s shared room is doing wonders to his mood, letting in enough sunlight to warm him up blissfully. He groggily sits up and looks at his nightstand, where a small sheet of paper is left with a cup of steaming tea. Kihyun picks up both items, sipping the tea carefully while reading the note.

 

It’s from Hoseok, letting him know that he’s at school and their mother is out of town for a day trip. He tells Kihyun to rest well and that he’ll bring home some food and Kihyun’s schoolwork.

 

Kihyun sighs. He didn’t deserve a brother like Hoseok.

 

_ Hoseok _ . 

 

Hoseok has been all that’s on his mind for the past few weeks, and Kihyun doesn’t understand why. 

 

He rubs his eyes and grabs his phone, checking the time before slipping out of bed and heading into their private bathroom. When he’s done making himself feel a little less shitty, he crawls back under the covers and begins scrolling through his messages. About a dozen are from Minhyuk, things such as “where the hell are you?” and “nevermind, heard from Hoseokkie that you got batshit drunk last night and dipped. loser”. Kihyun smiles despite everything, thinking about all the good in his life: Minhyuk, Hoseok, his step-mother. 

 

To pass time, Kihyun reads and rereads Hoseok’s note to him. It’s merely a simple handwritten letter from his step-brother, but it comforts him beyond words. He puts his head in his hands and groans. 

 

Ever since Hoseok came into his life, Kihyun has been a mess. His confusing life has only gotten even more confusing than before. Before, he had always accepted the fact that he’s the heir to his father’s legacy and that his engagement to Hyungwon was a means of securing familial ties. But Hoseok’s arrival has caused Kihyun to doubt, to challenge, and to dream. 

 

He sighs again and sets his phone on the nightstand, curling up under the sheets and falling asleep yet again. 

 

He wakes a few hours later to a door slamming and the smell of fresh baked bread. 

 

“I’m home, Kihyunnie!” 

 

Hoseok is home. Kihyun doesn’t bother to sit up or greet him. He remains in his fetal position and blinks his eyes open. It’s about 5 PM and now he feels even shittier than before.

 

“Fuck it all,” he mumbles as he kicks away his blankets and lies there, mind blank and head throbbing. 

 

There are three short knocks on the door and Hoseok enters, hands full with grocery bags of food and drink. 

 

“You brought me food,” Kihyun comments blandly as he slightly turns his head to actually see Hoseok. The other man laughs and walks in, setting the bags on the ground by Kihyun’s bedside and taking a seat at his foot. “Yes, as I said in the note. I can’t believe you’re still in bed.”

 

Kihyun shrugs and shrinks back into his soft pillow. “I guess that’s what happens when I ‘get batshit drunk and dip,’” he comments miserably. 

 

Hoseok takes a second to process the words, then starts laughing loudly. “Oh my god, Minhyuk told you?

 

“Yea, and why did you tell him? He’ll be on my ass about it for the next month or so. And he’ll never let me drink again.”

 

Hoseok chuckles leans down to loop his arms around Kihyun’s chest and drag his limp body up into a sitting position. “Come on, that’s probably for the better anyways. Here, I got you some bread from the bakery. Did you eat anything at all today?” Kihyun shakes his head drowsily and accepts the bread roll that Hoseok retrieves from the bags. He slumps forward and falls into Hoseok’s arms as he’s chewing, and Hoseok catches him and wraps his arms around him comfortingly. 

 

“You’re the best, hyung,” Kihyun mutters into Hoseok’s sweater. The older laughs and rubs his back soothingly, an action that causes Kihyun to melt into the hold and press his face closer again Hoseok’s chest. “Are you still drunk or something?” Hoseok inquires. “You don’t seem like yourself.”

 

Kihyun doesn’t  _ feel _ like himself. He’s never been so open about his feelings before, so talkative. Hoseok has truly done wonders to him as a person. He’s pushed off of his brother’s chest and he whines at the loss of warmth. Hoseok ruffles his hair. “Do you have something you want to tell me?”

 

Kihyun blinks at the sudden question. “What about?” 

 

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe your engagement? Frog face?” 

 

Kihyun groans and leans back against the headboard with his eyes closed. If he’s going to start anywhere, it would be with Hoseok. He clears his throat and begins.

 

“Well, you already know about our engagement.”

 

“Yes, it’s hard to miss.”

 

Kihyun opens his eyes to reveal a searing glare. “Oh, shut it and let me talk, crabcake.” He grabs a pillow beside him and smacks the man with all the force his worn little body could muster. Hoseok grabs his arm in fake pain and contorts his face along with it, but Kihyun continues. 

 

“Anyways, yea, Dad set it up for me, because the upholding of company prestige and all, right? Besides, Hyungwon comes from a wealthy family, and it’s your typical ‘marry the two children so the two businesses will either merge or secure their relationship permanently’ kind of situation. I just happen to be caught in the middle of it, so like this entire merger lies upon Hyungwon and I’s shoulders, I guess.”

 

Hoseok lays a hand on Kihyun’s knee soothingly. 

 

“I owe a lot to my father, so I couldn’t really outwardly defy him anyways. Besides, I grew up in this household and with this mentality. My future had pretty much already been decided for me, and I just went with it. It wasn’t insufferable either, because Hyungwon is actually super sweet and he would always treat me like royalty. On the outside, at least.” Kihyun fiddles with his hands and turns his head to the side to avoid eye contact. “I mean, I’m not oblivious, Hoseok. I could tell it was all an act. He clearly used me as a prized possession of sorts, clearly used me to get what he wanted. And if he had a girlfriend or something on the side, I really wouldn’t be surprised at all.”

 

Hoseok doesn’t speak. So Kihyun knows...but does that mean Hoseok should tell? Is now even a good time? He sits in silence as an indication to have the younger continue. 

 

“Honestly, I didn’t care. I was never the type to passionately fight for my own desires. Hyungwon never treated me poorly, so I guess his misendeavours on the side don’t ever really need to concern me. At least, that’s what I used to think. I convinced myself that I loved him, just to make things go smoothly for myself. So I wouldn’t suffer or think too much.”

  
  


Kihyun chokes back a small sob but continues regardless. “And then...and then I met you, Hoseok, and you coincidentally became my step-brother, and then things totally flipped and I’m still just trying to adjust to everything. I realized that I didn’t,  _ couldn’t _ , feel the same way with Hyungwon as I did with you...I realized that I felt like a much better person with you, I felt more like myself and more like someone with genuine feelings rather than a stone cold bitch who shut himself out behind a grey bar just to appease somebody else.”

 

“I can’t love someone who fucking plays with me, uses me even though it doesn’t show.” Kihyun’s hands clench on the bed, grabbing a fistful of blanket in the process. “And you’re arrival just reminded me that I really need to start getting my shit together and actually begin fighting for what I want. I only have one life, and I’m not going to waste it with a lanky frog-faced shithead who only thinks about himself.”

 

It’s not really logical, but Hoseok is the one tearing up. Kihyun lets out breaths slowly to calm himself down, but Hoseok is beaming and there are tears in his eyes. He reaches up a hand to hold Kihyun’s face. 

 

“You’ve always been the rule-setter in the school. You’ve abided by them, you’ve made others abide by them. Your father expects this of you, I know, but you’re just a teenager, Kihyun. Getting through high school along with the stress of your situation is just plain unrealistic.” 

 

Kihyun hiccups under Hoseok’s palms. “Maybe I’ll be the first.” 

 

Hoseok moves both of his hands down to grab Kihyun’s waist, as if rooting the younger in place and making sure he never runs again. “This is where you belong, Kihyun, with me. Don’t hide from your emotions again, please.” 

 

And he leans in, closing his mouth around Kihyun’s, and they kiss like this with the salty wetness of their tears mixed in, and it feels like eternity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kill me now


End file.
